


Transformation

by Nasty_Sins



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: BH is a prick as usual, BH transforms you into a beast while also fuking you, Biting, Black Hat (Villainous) - Freeform, Black Hat x Reader - Freeform, Blood, Claws, Dirty Talk, Dom Black Hat (Villainous), Eating out, Monster Fetish, Other, Rough Sex, Self Insert, Transformation, Transformation fetish, don't expect me to ever write BH being nice heheh, reader - Freeform, transformation kink, what could you want more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasty_Sins/pseuds/Nasty_Sins
Summary: Black Hat transforms you into a monster through various ways while fuking you. Enjoy~
Kudos: 13





	Transformation

You are pinned against the bed sheets, claws ripping into the material that has your breath hitch every time you saw his sharp fingernails being dragged pass you. With force Black Jat pushes his body into yours, chest falling heavy over yours. Purrs vibrate throughout your form, sending light tingling sensations down your spine. You can't help but whimper at the feeling. He's drinking up your reactions, the monster’s breathing becoming more and more heavy at each sound you made. 

“Don't hold those delicious sounds only for you pet.” 

A light prick of his claws over your chest has you moan and squirm for him more. His smooth gloved hands glide alongside your body, making you arch and tingle inside. 

_“Good pet~”_

You grab and claw at his coat, digging your nails into his back when his mouth approaches your neck, hot breath crashing with the sensitive skin. He laughs, tongue flicking against your ear. 

“I have something to give you. Do you want it?”

A nibble from his teeth has you jerk in your position, earning a soft whimper and a “Yes" from under your breath. 

_“Very well then~"_

He raises his head to meet your gaze, black drool dripping down his chin. His slit pupil is locked onto you, gloved fingers rubbing at your cheeks. They carefully moves to caress your lips before it dips into your mouth, opening it slowly. You instinctively begin to run your tongue over his finger, sharp tip of his claw easely cutting your muscle, beads of blood falling down on his gloves. He growls at the sight, iron smells filling his senses, making him drool more and more. Slithering his hand slowly out from your mouth, he drags his fingertip over your skin before he cups your chin, pulling you into a kiss. His tongue runs over yours, licking away the blood that mixes up with his black saliva. You feel a hot burning sensation taking over your mouth bit by bit, before pain heats up your nerves. Pressure surrounds your face, hearing Black Hat laughing while you squirm and struggle under him, running his tongue over your teeth, gasping when you feel blood pool into your mouth. You soon realize _your teeth are sharp._

He retreats his head with a chuckle, a bloody smile adorning his face. 

“Look at you~”

One of his hands move in to play with your tongue and teeth, hearing him purr, pleased by the sight in front of him. You slightly bite down on his hand, earning a moan from him. 

**_“Naughty little pet."_ **

He violently grabs you by the neck, his face inches away from yours, rolling his tongue out. 

“ _It seems you like my gift, don't you_ , **my little beast.”**

Your insides flutter at his words, barely keeping your moans in. 

He laughs, dragging his body down towards your hips.

_“I’m not done yet~”_

His chest brushes over your body until his head rests between your legs, deeply inhaling your smells of arousal. You let out a soft moan when his claws prick your thighs, opening up your legs for him to position himself. He lets his tongue roll out, dragging it across your clothed crotch before he lightly presses his lips there, groaning and moaning while he kisses you more and more violently.

“ _I can feel you getting more slick by the minute pet, you want me so badly don't you~”_

He laughs, his dark voice echoing in the room.

“Don't worry, you will scream for me **more**.”

His black drool stains your clothing, making you arch and squirm under him. His teeth slowly shred your pants at each kiss, keeping your legs open for him before he raises them over his shoulders. He growls, the last bits of clothing fall on the bed, watching you with hunger while he approaches slowly, his fangs looming over the heated skin.

_”You’re soooo wettt."_

He inhales hot air over your crotch, taking in your essence before he steadily drags his tongue over your slit, lapping away your arousal. You feel him purr as your taste fills his mouth. His drool mixes up with your slickness, skin burning and twisting whenever the black saliva touches your body. You shiver and moan at the feeling, the pain being intertwined with waves of lust. His hot and slick tongue slithering alongside your entrance, teasingly eliciting pleasure and heating up your senses, clawing at the bed sheets for him to enter you. 

_“Do you think you deserve me, pitiful vermin?"_

Your insides flutter, not only from his words but also his saliva, spikes and scales growing and shapeshifting constantly. 

“ **_Beg for me like the filthy little beast you are."_ **

His tongue moves over your sensitive spots, making you plead and buck your hips, letting yourself succumb to his actions. Your whole body is slowly feeling more and more hot, every nerve being aflame. 

_“Goooddd peetttt~”_

Suddenly, he enters you with ease, your slickness allowing him to invade your inner walls with ease, his drool slithering in, almost like it's alive. _It most likely is..._

You writhe and cry out in pain, your entire body shivering when spikes rips off the skin in a bloody mess, hearing the monster groan while he messily bites and kisses your slit. You shred the beds sheets, claws growing from your fingernails, blood dripping down your back, feeling your skin twist and burn.

“You look divine when you struggle pet, simply delicioussss~”

His tongue hits your sensitive inner walls again and again, making your transformation to violently pick up pace. You moan, feeling his own set of claws and sharp teeth ripping away the skin, almost stroking it before you feel intense waves of pleasure. Several tentacles emerge from your dripping slit, Black Hat’s tongue wrapping itself over them before he takes them into his mouth, biting and sucking while he fingers you. He growls and moans, his saliva coating you when your tendrils grow bigger, filling his mouth. You're _so close._

With a smirk he stops, letting your tentacles fall from his mouth before he raises his head to look at your eyes, slickness and blood dripping down his chin, licking it with hunger.

“Now you can take me as I want, my hellsih beast~”

He looms over you, lapping at the gory mess that falls from your spikes, taking pieces of your skin in between his fangs, making it shapeshift more and more.

Your breathing is heavy, trying to hold yourself from shredding into him, your newly formed tentacles moving and rubbing against each other. 

He laughs, shifting himself in a submissive position on his knees while his head rests on the bed sheets.

_“Hurry up and fuck me you scumbag, I know you want it."_

You spring up over him, shedding his clothes into pieces while he bites his lip, groaning when he feels you grind behind him, wrapping your tail to hold him close to you. A violent bite to his shoulder has him moan, a double echoed voice making you thrust your hips into him, slipping inside his slit. You feel teeth scrape at your skin, his tongue stroking your tentacles inside him. 

“Harder, **harder,** **_harder."_**

His back moves in rhythm with your thrusts, arching and bending as you break him from inside out. Your body shape shifts at each thrust, greatly surpassing the demons size. A sudden streak of lightning shots up your spine, filling him with your slickness, clawing and biting at his back while he growls and moans. 

You try to calm yourself, sliding out from him, teeth scraping your skin, making you jolt in pain. 

He turns around to face you, sultry grin on his face while his tongue licks up his drool, laughing devilishly. 

“I hope you're enjoying my gift, _pet~_.”

  
  



End file.
